Apollo Fleet
The Apollo Fleet began construction in 2382 as the largest single expeditionary fleet in human history. Its mission was to explore the great beyond, as well as show that Yamatos, Naturals, and Gro-Nak could co-exist peacefully. Project Apollo In 2382, a conference was held between the United Earth Government, the Yamato Alliance of Nations, as well as the Confederation of Worlds. The purpose of the conference was to smooth out final treaties and trade agreements between the three nations, so that they could work together to usher in an era of peace. In order to show the return to peacetime, they agreed to resume the interstellar exploration that was popular during the late 2100’s and early 2200’s before the First Gro-Nak War. Named after the Apollo missions of the late 20th century, the fleet was to consist of large numbers of all species from all nations, in order to leave no people a minority. Corbenic Corporation was created for the soul purpose of constructing the Apollo Fleet, which was funded by Czerka Corp, Kasr Corp, and Tanaka Manufacturing. The fleet was originally scheduled to launch in 2386 with a larger military force than what finally launched. Numerous cutbacks due to the outbreak of war forced the Apollo Fleet to improvise and shorten its launch date. Timeline '---September 4th, 2382 CE---' The UEG, YAN, and Confederation sign a treaty to create the largest space expeditionary force in human history. Dubbed Project Apollo, the fleet will consist of all species from all nations. Corbenic Corporation is created for the soul purpose of constructing a self-sufficient fleet of 30 ships. Construction begins in the Arthur system. '---January 11th, 2383 CE---' The Infinity Engine of the Elysium comes online, though much of the ship is still incomplete. Much of the fleet consists of modified ships that draw power from the Elysium’s power core in order to save on construction time. '---February 17th, 2383 CE---' A terrorist attack on the construction docks pushes back the completion date by half a year. '---May 1st, 2383 CE---' UEG and the Confederation declare war on YAN after repeated terrorist attacks executed by YAN military personnel. While many expect YAN to pull it’s funding from the Apollo Project, it claims it wants peace just as much as everyone else '---October 2nd, 2384 CE---' The Ek’Yak arrive in the Thalan system, fleeing from an alien species that destroyed their small empire, believing it still served as the Gro-Nak homeworld. Regardless of their surprise to find humans occupying the place, the Ek’Yak beg the Confederacy for safety, which it grants them. '---November 22nd, 2384 CE---' The Ek’Yak agree to be guides for the Apollo Project, as they have very accurate deep-space charts. Six Ek’Yak ships join the nearly complete fleet. '---December 1st, 2384 CE---' Corbenic finishes the flotilla. The Apollo Fleet leaves Arthur and goes to the maximum range of their space-fold drives. '---January 1st, 2385 CE---' The Apollo Fleet leaves communication range with the human colonies. Unfortunately, the news of the outbreak of the Dismantlement War lowers the morale of the fleet. They wonder if there will be any colonies to return home too. '---March 20th, 2385 CE---' The Apollo Fleet encounters a small, though gorgeous nebula. Among the gasses is a belt of beautiful crystalline rocks, which the expedition used to make some jewellery, against some claims of ‘leave it as it is’. August 3rd, 2385 CE The Fleet comes across a world where Ek’Yak had traded with a primitive race of bird-people. Unfortunately the planet’s atmosphere appeared to have eroded away, killing all life on the planet. The Apollo Fleet leaves, saddened at the turnout of their first chance at new contact. '---November 13th, 2385 CE---' While refuelling at a gas giant, the fleet is attacked by giant worms from the planet’s atmosphere. Seven ships are heavily damaged, 100 people are wounded, and 13 people (7 of which were battlesuits fighting the giant worms) die. The phrase “Remember the 13 on 13” is used to commemorate those who died as the fleet struggled to escape the planet’s gravity well. '---December 31st, 2385 CE---' The fleet finally finds a suitable place to repair: a massive asteroid belt orbiting a binary star. Even more remarkable is the discovery of a gorgeous earth-like planet that people dub New Paradise. After the hard battle with the worms and the complications of Space Folding with damaged ships, the repair crews and battlesuit pilots get some much-needed R&R. '---June 21st, 2386 CE---' The fleet finally leaves New Paradise. Some people even write stories and poems to remember the time. '---October 14th, 2386 CE---' Conventional missiles are phased out of the Apollo Fleet, as production facilities are put to better use maintaining and repairing battlesuits and ships. The “Homing Plasma Launcher” begins development, with the help of Gro-Nak engineers. '---December 10th, 2386 CE---' Homing Plasma Launchers are equipped on all ships and battlesuits. '---February 7th, 2387 CE---' The Apollo Fleet encounters a massive ancient battleground. Both sides have long-since been reduced to undistinguishable ruin. Pictures are taken of the derelict spaceships, though it appears someone had scavenged the ships for parts long before the Apollo Fleet arrived. '---December 31st, 2387 CE---' The Apollo Fleet encounters radio signals, it’s the first sign of alien life since the expedition began. After a rather uneventful year, the crew of the fleet are very excited. '---April 7th, 2388 CE---' The Apollo Fleet encounters the Daikai. '---April 14th, 2388 CE---' While enjoying the welcoming celebrations of the Daikai, the Apollo Fleet is attacked by unknown aliens assumed to be the Haijhan. Category:Rebellion